


a captain and her ship

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [67]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: You and Amelia have been trying to start a family for some time now, with no success. Finally, she has an idea. Perhaps, a change of scenery is just what the two of you need.
Relationships: Amelia (Disney: Treasure Planet)/Reader
Series: Commissions [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 5





	a captain and her ship

You’ve been happily married to Amelia for some time now. The fierce and ferocious captain won you over easily, and you couldn’t help being completely enamored with her. As time went on, and the two of you grew closer and closer, it was inevitable that deeper feelings blossomed. How could you now be swept up in her? Amelia is an incredible woman, incredibly gifted. Her wit is sharpened to a razor’s edge, rivaled only by her cunning.

As far as captains go, she is a cut above the rest.

Her fame carries her far in the Royal Navy, with countless clients wanting her as captain for their voyages. Lately, she’s been on a bit of a hiatus, however. With extensive damage to her ship, the R.L.S. Legacy, it has been difficult for her to take on much work. She could always captain another ship, but somehow, it simply doesn’t feel right. A break is somewhat welcome either way, giving the two of you more time for each other.

She may range out on journey’s often, leaving you behind on Montressor, but you don’t mind so much. It does get a bit lonely, at times, but you don’t mind waiting for her. She is always worth waiting for, and the time the two of you share is better than anything else, easily making up for any time she has to spend away. Now, however, with her being home for such an extended period of time, you’ve been making the most of the time you have. 

“Do you think we’ll manage it this time?” She asks, one evening. It’s coming up on the end of her vacation, as the reconstruction of the Legacy is nearly complete. You know exactly what she’s referring to, and it’s been something of a sore subject of late. Not necessarily because either of you can do anything to fix it, but you can tell it’s been a drain on her.

“I’ll make sure that we do,” you say, pulling her in close. Amelia nuzzles against you, pressing her lips against your neck. “We’re going to manage it, this time for sure.”

“I wish I shared in your overflowing confidence,” Amelia says, her eyes drifting down. You can tell this has been a weight on her, that she’s being bothered more and more by this growing problem. “It’s just hard to keep going, we’ve been trying for so long.”

“I know, Amelia, but you’re not the type to give up,” you say, reaching out to clasp her shoulder. With your other hand, you place a finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at you. “We’re going to have a family. I promise, it’s only a matter of time.”

~X~

The two of you have wanted to start a family. It started out simple, you brought up the idea over dinner once, when Amelia was in port. You wanted to start a family, to have more for Amelia to come back to. She’s always been satisfied, having her loving husband to return to, but you loved the idea of having, eventually, some children around the house as well.

You didn’t expect her to latch onto the idea so much. She loved it, was absolutely thrilled at the idea of starting a family with you. So, while she was on Montressor, you tried. Before, the two of you had been careful, not sure of how a pregnancy would work out with her career and how it taxes her. Now, however, you could cut loose. Without needing to worry, each and every time the two of you made love, you would finish inside of her. You wanted to get her pregnant, to knock her up, and she would request as much.

You came to love hearing her talk like that, asking you to breed her, to knock her up. It was such a break from how she usually is, all of her sophistication and quick-wit breaking down under the desire to be knocked up by her husband. Unfortunately, each attempt ended in failure. Amelia would ship out, hopeful that on her return she would have good news, but each time, she came back with nothing to announce. It’s a cycle you desperately hope to break, seeing how sad it makes your wife.

~X~

“It’s getting harder to believe that, you know,” Amelia says, trying her best to force a smile for you. “I know that we keep trying, and I know that that is all we can do, but it gets harder each time.”

“Maybe we should try something special, then,” you offer, still smiling at her. Her ears twitch, as she looks up, thinking. You can tell she’s trying to ponder what that might entail, but as you watch her, you notice her brighten up, as if thinking of something.

“We should go and check on her,” Amelia says, and for a moment, you aren’t sure who ‘her’ refers to. But then, it dawns on you. A captain is always most at home on their ship, and Amelia is no exception. The Legacy is nearly done, certainly done enough that the two of you can make a trip out to see it. The reconstruction is nearly finished, and while that has been a bit of a deadline for the two of you, you can’t think of a better place.

“Yes, let’s go see the Legacy,” you agree, and Amelia’s eyes brighten immediately.

“I have been rather curious as to the state of the reconstruction,” Amelia muses, putting a finger to her mouth. “I do believe this is an excellent idea, yes! Let’s go see the Legacy, and what has become of her!”

“It’s far enough along that we should be fine to go and take a look at it. I know they didn’t want you poking around earlier, for fear of what you might say,” you continue, and Amelia clicks her tongue.

“I know. Ridiculous that they don’t want the captain’s input on her own ship, but I suppose I can’t argue much with the shipwrights themselves, now, can I?” Amelia says, shaking her head.

“Not if you want her finished, at least,” you say, chuckling. Amelia can get so wrapped up in things, and given how much she loves the Legacy, you can understand why the shipwrights might be a bit scared to have her on board. Who knows what she might nitpick, or request? Better to have everything as close to finished as possible before she sees, to keep her from coming up with countless changes to be made.

“Oh, I’m so excited! Let’s go tonight,” Amelia says, as she begins gushing about her ship. It’s been months since she saw the Legacy close up, and you know she’s been eager to get back to her. You smile, and nod along, listening as she gushes. It’s great to see her cheer up so much so quickly, and you can only hope that bringing her to a place that brings her so much joy and comfort will help in your goal.

The more you listen to her, the more you watch her, the more sure you are that you want a family with her. Amelia loves the Legacy, but you know the ship could never compare to the joy she will feel while holding her child for the first time. You know that a family would make her even happier, and you can’t wait to see the way she smiles, to hear her gush about her children as well. You have to make this happen, you have to help her, in whatever way you can.

~X~

As the two of you draw nearer, walking hand in hand, you can feel Amelia’s grip on you tighten. You are at the port, specifically where the shipwrights do their work. And Amelia has caught sight of the Legacy. The exterior is where they started, of course, and Amelia has seen her ship since the initial repairs took care of the external damage. From the outside, you could hardly tell the state the ship was in before it was hauled back to Montressor. Now, however, it’s looking as good as new.

“She’s beautiful,” Amelia says, glancing over her ship. You can feel the joy radiating off of her, and know how happy she must be, getting this close to the craft she has used to secure her livelihood and her position in life. You’re rather fond of the ship as well, given it is where you met Amelia, and that you once sailed alongside her. The Legacy is important to both of you, and you know Amelia must be relieved to be so close to having it back in her life.

She’s missed sailing. You always do your best to keep her happy at home, but part of her is always going to be drawn back to space. You know this, and it doesn’t bother you. Now, however, you want to make sure she can go back out with no regrets. As you draw closer to the Legacy, neither of you satisfied by merely glancing from a distance, Amelia is growing more and more excited. Her babbling picks up in speed, as she asks question after question about her ship.

You don’t have any more answers than she does, of course, but you nod along, wondering right alongside of her. You know she won’t be satisfied until she is on deck, able to comb over every inch of the Legacy and make sure everything is ship shape. She may not have a crew with her, and that is likely the only thing that will keep her from setting sail as soon as she is aboard.

Well, that, and the plans you have for her. Amelia may not know what you have in mind, but you’re sure she’ll love the idea. Her ship is where she is most comfortable, and you think she’ll be able to really relax if the two of you are together, on board.

“Well, here she is,” you say, looking out over the deck. She’s still docked, as the shipwrights have plenty more work to do. But it’s nice, finally seeing her up close and in person. The deck looks just as you remembered, perhaps even cleaner and sturdier than before. The damage the ship suffered was extensive, and Amelia wanted to put in as much to improve her as possible. Retaining the original charm and aesthetic while updating what is possible is part of what made this job so difficult for the shipwrights. You know Amelia had a long list of changes she wanted made, even without seeing the repairs as they were made.

You can only imagine the sorts of things she would come up with if she were to lay eyes on her, or be part of the repairs, and that is exactly why you worked so hard to distract her and keep her from returning. Naturally, it was a great excuse to have her all to yourself, and make good on the chance to be close with her. But, now that she’s back on deck, seeing how far things have come, she’s got nothing but positive things to say. Each time she notices a change, however minor, she lingers, analyzing it from every angle.

The Legacy is important to Amelia, and you love soaking in her excitement as she looks at every bit of her ship, and you follow along after her, commenting on what you notice as well. You can’t hope to match her agility, and her boundless excitement sees her bouncing from one section of the ship to the next, inspecting it just as if she was preparing to set sail. You can’t help but smile, seeing her this happy, this relaxed, right back to her old self.    
This situation has been taking quite the toll on her, and it’s nice to be following along behind her, Amelia every bit as excitable and happy as you remember. You really hope that being here, in the place she feels happiest and most comfortable, will help this be the night. You hope, and you want to do your best to make sure that it is. Before starting anything, however, you want to make sure she gets her fill of checking out the ship.

She’s so much faster than you, and knows the Legacy far better. You were among its crew, once upon a time, but nothing compares to Amelia’s intimate knowledge of her ship. She has spent so much time on board, and cares so deeply for it, that you can only offer what differences you notice and nod along as she gushes.

The few changes the shipwrights have made all seem to be for the best, and even Amelia’s in depth search doesn’t seem to bring up anything she’s not pleased with. You can breathe a sigh of relief, as everything turns out completely ship shape. You could envision Amelia being stressed or concerned if something was out of place, or if there were many more repairs to be done to restore the Legacy to her former glory.

This way, this can be a wholly positive experience, with Amelia reuniting with the ship she has used to blaze her reputation and secure her livelihood. Finally, she seems satisfied. The solar sails are all intact, replaced with newer models. The hull is secure, and reinforced, and the electronics are of an even higher quality than they were before. From top to bottom, the Legacy is not only rebuilt, but improved. Seeing the way her eyes shine, you know you made the right choice bringing her here. Now that everything has been checked, there’s only one place left for Amelia to visit.

“Let’s head to the bridge,” Amelia says, hopping lightly from the rigging, onto the deck beside you. “The captain’s quarters are the only place left to check, aren’t they?”

“Yes, you’ve had a good look at everything else,” you comment, nodding along. For a moment, Amelia pauses, looking at you.

“Thank you for coming here with me, I didn’t realize how badly I missed her. This is exactly what I needed, fresh air, setting foot on deck… so thank you, once again,” Amelia says, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Her ears twitch, and you lean in, pressing your lips to hers. You wrap your arms around her slight frame, pulling her in close as you kiss her. For a moment, the two of you are locked together on the deck, savoring this moment. There’s something magical in the air, you can just feel it. This is definitely the time, definitely the night, and all you need to do is press on.

“Right, then,” Amelia says, clearing her throat as she pulls back. She turns, heading for the part of the ship she always spent the most time in. You follow along after her, trying your best to keep up. She is excited, and far faster than you either way, but you do your best to keep up. By the time you push through into her room, she is already looking over every bit of it, smiling to herself.

“How is it?” you ask, leaning against the doorframe.

“It’s perfect,” Amelia says, dashing from one thing to the next. “Everything is exactly where it should be, completely perfect. They really have outdone themselves, the Legacy is every bit how I remembered her. Oh, how I’ve missed being aboard…”

“I know,” you say, approaching her. “I think that’s part of our problem.”

“Eh? Whatever do you mean?” Amelia asks, her smile shifting a bit as she looks at you. “Our problem?”

“This is where you feel most at home, isn’t it?” you say, as you reach her. You’re close enough to reach out, to take her hands in yours, clinging tightly to her. “This is where you belong.”

“I’m… not entirely sure what you mean. It is true that I feel at home on board the Legacy, and that I’ve missed her dearly, but…” Amelia says, pondering for a moment. Finally, it dawns on her what you mean. What problem you’re referring to. She looks down, blushing, but looks back up in only a moment. “Ah, I understand. Well, aren’t you forward.”

“Perhaps a bit,” you answer, grinning at her. “I just thought a change of scenery might be exactly what we need.”

“You want to try once more, but here? On board my ship?” Amelia asks, her expression one you can’t quite read. You thought this was a good idea, that she would feel comfortable and happy here, but now you have to wonder. Is she perhaps insulted you would suggest this? But as you nod, agreeing, she brightens up, grinning back at you. “An excellent idea, truly inspired. A captain is most at home on her ship, after all, and if I’m going to start a family, isn’t it right the Legacy be involved? She is how we met, after all, and she is how I’ll support us!”

Amelia rises up, on her tiptoes, kissing you on the lips. It’s a brief kiss, a quick peck more than anything else, but there’s a mischievous glint in her eyes. It suits her catlike demeanor, and before you know it, she’s already moving. The bed within her chambers is large enough for you to share, and that is exactly where Amelia is headed. As she moves, she is working her way out of her clothes, stripping down, eager for what is coming. You do the same, removing your clothes as you follow after her. You always marvel at Amelia’s agility, at the speed with which she does anything that she does. It’s incredible, and only makes you that much more impressed with her. Amelia is a damn good captain, easily one of the best in the entire Navy, but that’s far from the only amazing thing about her. You are confident you married the best woman in this galaxy, or any other, and love spending time with her like this.

You’re so pleased that you could take her back to her ship, and enjoy seeing it together like this. As much as you want to have her around, and enjoy every bit of time you can have with her, you know that this is where her heart belongs. She is happy at sail, soaring through space, and you would never deny her that. You hope that here, being on board the ship she has spent so much of her days aboard, that you can finally start the family both of you crave.

Of course, she’ll have to spend less time in space if you’re successful. You both know this, and have discussed the future plenty, not that it matters much until it comes to pass. You don’t mind holding down the home, raising the kids while their mother continues her career, but you also want her to return home more often. You’ve compromised on shorter journeys, less often, and both are pleased with that. Of course, all of that planning and discussion has only made some things harder. Each time your attempts bore no fruit, Amelia would remember your plans, and only be saddened to think of them. Each time, you would comfort her, but you could still see the toll it was placing on her. This time, however, you’re confident things will work out. You know tonight is the night, and as you climb into bed after her, Amelia lays back, invitingly.

You go straight for a kiss, planting your lips on hers, enjoying the soft moan that escapes her as your bodies make contact. You wrap your arms around her, holding her tight against you and savoring her warmth, as you lose yourself in the kiss. She is aggressive, reaching up to grab at your hair, pulling you in close as she kisses you. Her tongue darts inside of your mouth, as she shifts, allowing your leg to push in between hers. She bucks her hips against you, whimpering, as the two of you kiss. 

Slowly, you shift. Once you’re settled into position, your hands drift their way up, until you are gently holding onto her head, shifting slowly toward her ears. As you kiss her, you begin to toy with them, slowly working your finger up and down the length of her cat-lik ears. She whimpers into the kiss, writhing beneath you. She’s always so sensitive there, and you can never get enough of toying with them. You’re gentle, slow as you take hold of one, holding it between two fingers. You simply work your way along the length of her ear, feeling the soft, warm skin beneath your fingers. She moans into the kiss, holding nothing back as she grinds her cunt against your leg. You are driving her wild, you can tell, and that is your goal.

You want to put your all into getting her ready, into preparing her for this. You know it will be easier the more turned on Amelia is, the wetter you can make her, and you are willing to put as much time as it takes into that. She is so lovely, beneath you like this, writing from the pleasure you are giving her. You want every second the two of you share aboard the Legacy to be incredible, from this point on, and you are going to make sure that is the case.

After a moment, she shifts, shaking her head, and you release her ear, pulling back and breaking the kiss. It never takes long for her sensitivity to skyrocket, and you have learned how to tell when that is the case. If you indulge yourself for too long, the pleasure she feels turns to discomfort, and that is the last thing you want right now. Instead, you shift down, placing a hand over one of her breasts. You cup it, squeezing gently, and Amelia smiles up at you. You pinch her nipple between two fingers, teasing at her slowly, gently, until she hardens beneath your touch. Once her nipple is hard, you lean in, pressing your lips to it. You begin to roll your tongue over her, listening to the way she inhales. It’s sharp, sudden, and you can tell she’s enjoying this. 

You’ve learned all of Amelia’s weakest points, all the places she is most sensitive, and plan on putting every single one of them to good use tonight. This is the night, you know that it is, and you’re going to make sure your family starts here. As you suck on one of her nipples, rolling your tongue over it, you begin to toy with the other, rolling your fingers over it, working Amelia over until she is rendered a whimpering, moaning mess. You can already feel her wetness against your leg as she grinds against you, and you know you’re driving her mad.

And that is exactly what spurs you on. You can’t stop now, not when you’ve got her this close. You want her to come before you even begin, to ensure she is having an incredible time. To that end, you press on, redoubling your efforts. As you tease her nipples, you grind your leg in between hers, adding to the friction. That only causes her to grind against you that much harder, moaning, moaning, until a sharp cry escapes her.

She’s coming, bucking her hips against you frantically as her orgasm crashes over her. She’s lost in the feeling, crying out for you as she comes. You pull back, enough to watch the way her face shifts, loving the expressions she makes as she climaxes. Amelia is incredible, and beautiful, and every second with her is magical, but you don’t think there’s anything better than those moments she goes to pieces for you. You don’t hold back, even as she comes, grinding your leg in between hers, doing your best to prolong the orgasm that rocks her body.

By the time she is finally coming down, panting from her efforts, you’re leaning in to kiss her once more. Now, you shift, working your body down against hers. You take your cock in hand, working it in between her legs, letting her relax down against the bed, before you press the tip against her cunt. She moans into your kiss, and you know exactly what she wants. You don’t hesitate, thrusting in and pushing your cock into her. She’s so warm, so tight, and you can’t help breaking the kiss, gasping as the sensation of entering her overwhelms everything else. She whimpers, looking up at you with a delightful mix of lust and love, eyes half lidded. Your efforts haven’t been in vain, as the captain is absolutely soaked. The wet warmth only makes it easier for you to push inside of her, to fall into a steady rhythm of fucking her.

As you pick up your pace, you must pull back, working to steady yourself. But even if you’re not kissing her, looking down at Amelia is wonderful, too. Watching the way she beams up at you, her lips parted, moaning in time to your thrusts. She’s so pretty, and you are so lucky to be with her. You know tonight will be the night, this plan is going to work. Finally, your wait will be over, and as Amelia speaks, you know she’s thinking the same thing.

“Please, knock me up,” she requests, and the simplicity of the request is always so shocking coming from her. Even in bed, she is usually more eloquent, but being somewhere so comforting, in combination with how badly she wants this, has reduced her to speaking this plainly. You aren’t going to deny her, not when she’s requesting you to breed her like this.

“I will,” you answer, and she raises one brow.

“You will, what?” she asks, some of that snark creeping in even now. You know she wants to hear you say it, so you continue. 

“I’m going to breed you,” you answer, and she cries out, hearing you say it proving to be another push. She’s already getting close enough, you can tell, and you owe it to her idea to come out here to the Legacy. There’s just something about being here, where the two of you are safe and alone, in a place she has spent so much time. You know it’s working wonders for her, and you can’t deny that you don’t feel some of that magic.

You may not have the history with the ship that she does, but there’s something romantic to a ship’s captain letting loose this much while on board. Usually, the captain is cool and in charge, so seeing her passion burn this bright is something else. You have no doubt Amelia is loving every second of this, loving being fucked on her pristine ship.

“Please, harder,” she moans, her voice wavering as she requests for you to push yourself. You do, knowing better than to deny her when she’s having this much fun. Doing your best to keep steady, you fuck her, harder and faster, slamming into her with all of your might. “Ah, that’s better, please! You have to breed me, I need you to come inside, to fill me up!”

Amelia continues, and you are spurred on, fucking her as hard and as fast as you can manage. Her body is so tight, so lithe, and she begins grinding back against you as you slam into her, adding to the friction between your bodies. In no time at all, you’re nearing your limit, shocked that she’s managed to last this long with how close she seemed to be. It’s incredible, as if she is holding on by sheer willpower. You wouldn’t be surprised, not with her, and as you finally tip over your limit, groaning as you come inside of her, the feeling of your seed filling her pushes her over the edge as well.

“There we go,” she cries out, her voice soon devolving to a low whine. You collapse onto her, spent from your efforts, but from the way she is already wriggling beneath you, already working to grind her hips against you, you know this is far from over. She’s going to want more, as soon as you’re ready, and you hope that it’s soon. It’s amazing when she gets like this, when she lets go of all of her eloquence and circumstance, wanting nothing more than to have you inside of her as much as possible, fucking her hard and fast, making her yours.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I’m good for more,” you murmur, and she hums in response. She’s not slowing her efforts, however, eager to push you to be ready as soon as possible. Of course, with her body and her skill, that’s in no time at all. You feel yourself growing hard once more, your body already responding to her and already ready for more.

“No need to tell me, I can feel,” Amelia answers, wriggling out from beneath you. She turns, bending, and getting on all fours. “Go ahead and mount me.”

Her wish is your command, and without hesitation, you climb in behind her, pushing your cock inside of her. You cling to her hips, using them to keep yourself steady as you fall into rhythm. In no time at all, she’s crying out for more, begging you to fuck her harder. Once this side of Amelia shows itself, it tends to get out of hand. You don’t mind, however, simply doing your best to sate her. As you fuck her from behind, slamming into her again and again, she shifts forward, leaning in against the pillows. She supports herself, resting as you fuck her. It’s not hard at all to lose yourself in her, not like this. She’s all yours, bent over for you to have your way with her, and you would never deny her this. Each thrust is a new heaven, as you let all of your desires flow into her. Each thrust is bringing you closer to the family you crave, to the life you want to start within her, and thinking of things like that, it’s no wonder you’re already nearing your limit. You’re still so sensitive from the first time, and this climax is coming that much quicker because of it. Amelia is impossible to resist, impossible to outlast, and as you fuck her, she is already working her hips from side to side, adding to the pleasure you feel. 

“I need you to fill me up,” Amelia says, looking back at you as you fuck her. With her like this, it’s impossible to keep up any sort of rhythm. It all comes apart as you thrust into her again and again, movements becoming frantic, erratic, as you lose yourself within her. In no time at all, you’re there once more, seed spilling into her as you groan out her name.

“Ah, excellent, that one didn’t take long at all,” she says, grinning back at you. “But we really should continue.”

“I know,” you respond, pulling out of her, smiling back at her. “But I could use some fresh air.”

“Alright, back on deck then,” Amelia says, and the two of you rise, getting out of the bed and walking out on deck. It’s after hours in the shipyard, and there aren’t many people around, but there’s still a chance the two of you could be seen. It’s a bit risky, brazenly walking out on deck, both of you naked, but Amelia doesn’t seem to care and you aren’t going to start if she isn’t. As soon as you’re out in the fresh air, looking out over the port, you’re surprised to find Amelia kneeling down beside you.

“I need you ready to go as soon as possible,” she says, taking your cock in hand. She smiles up at you, before placing her lips to the tip of your cock. You sigh happily, as she begins sucking you off, bobbing her head up and down your shaft. She’s skilled as ever, desperate to push you to your limit once more. 

You know how she likes it, and as she sucks you off, you take hold of her head. With her hair in your hand, you tug on it, pulling her and guiding her, causing her to whimper on your cock. Of course, it all proves too much far too soon. You’re unable to hold back with her, as ever, and she soon has you achingly hard. Of course, just as you begin to reach your peak, she pulls back, breaking your grip.

“Now, now, you can’t be wasting a drop,” Amelia says, winking up at you. She’s on her feet in a flash, practically leaping into your arms as soon as she can manage. 

“Right here?” you ask, a bit shocked. Sucking you off is one thing, but as Amelia jumps into your arms, you’re forced to hold her up, knowing exactly what she wants.

“Yes, we can’t waste a second,” Amelia responds, her eyes pleading with you. You can’t resist her, not like this, and as you hold her up, supporting her weight, you push into her once more. Potential audience be damned, you’re going to fuck your wife, you’re going to savor her and finish inside of her once more, planting your seed once more for good measure. As you fuck her, Amelia is as loud as ever, crying out, moaning for you, her voice echoing around the ship. You know it’s not likely anyone will notice, but it’s still thrilling that she would be this bold, this brazen. The added thrill, coupled with her incredible body, make it hard for you to hold on for long.

Of course, that’s exactly what Amelia wants. She doesn’t want you to last long, she wants you to come inside of her as quickly as possible. To that end, she leans in, kissing your neck, gently biting at you, until it all proves too much for you. You come, once more finishing inside of her, and she moans as you do. Your body is nearing its limit, but Amelia still wants more. She knows the more chances the two of you have, the more likely it is that this will end in success. To that end, she slips back onto her feet, pulling you along with her, back into the bridge. As thrilling as fucking in the open air is, it’s far more comfortable here. Amelia pushes you down, onto your back, and this time, she mounts you.

She climbs on without a second thought, riding you, grinding down against you, working on getting you ready once more. Her hands are on your shoulders, holding herself steady as she rides you, digging her nails into your flesh as she gets more and more into it. She is frantic, desperate, and as she rides you, she finally loses control once more. She cries out, coming for you, your name on her lips as another climax rocks its way through her body. It’s enough to drive you mad, as her body tenses up around you, squeezing you, pushing you that much harder. But somehow, you hold firm. You’re not ready yet, you know this will be the last time you can manage to come for her tonight, and you want it to be the best chance yet. So, as she is still trembling, you roll, shifting so that she is laying on her back.

You take hold of her hips, lifting her, coaxing her flexible body into a new position. As soon as Amelia realizes, she follows along eagerly, working her legs up around her head. With her in this position, you can shove into her easily, fucking her far more deeply than before. You hold her steady, keeping her legs in position and holding onto her.

“This time, for sure,” you murmur, and Amelia nods up at you.

“Please, knock me up,” Amelia whines, “I need you to fill me up, to breed me!”

With her begging you, it’s not hard at all. She’s perfect, and you never want to let her down. You slam into her again and again, as hard and deep as you can manage, pushing into her with each and every thrust. She’s so tight, soaking wet for you, and you know this will be the night. There’s no doubt in your mind that this will work, that coming to the Legacy was the right choice. She’s so comfortable here, so happy, and each thrust only adds to that pleasure. You’re doing your best to hold on, to savor every second of this magical night, but it’s not long before you’re right on the edge.

“Don’t hold anything back, dear,” Amelia says, making eye contact, pleading with you to finish inside of her. And with that, you’re there. One last time, you come, your seed spilling into her, filling her, and you’ve never felt this confident, this good. She looks up at you, losing herself in climax as well, With the two of you lost in this much bliss, you know you’ve done it. It’ll be some time until you’re sure, but some part of you can already tell.

Tonight was the night, and you know she’s going to end up pregnant. As you both come down, you collapse into bed with her, holding her tightly. You shouldn’t linger too long in her ship, not tonight, but you don’t want this magic to end too early, either. She turns, clinging to you, and everything feels so right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
